criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
White Ghoulish Nurses
White Ghoulish Nurses is the thirty-second fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the tenth one in the Downtown district. Characters Introduced *Rita Deuce (Head nurse) Case Background Four days before the elections, Joe Lafed (the new head of the aristocrats after Lucy Loas was arrested) was giving a speech. Evan happened to turn the TV on right when he was saying the last words of the speech, so he missed the main part. After this, Linda Farren appeared on TV to ask some questions to Joe Lafed but instead, she started shouting at him and saying he was a corrupt criminal. Joe Lafed got really stressed and he had to be taken to a hospital. Evan got really angry and said that she couldn't act that way because she's a professional. Mitch Anteur called Evan and asked him what was going on with Linda, before saying that she would be fired for shouting at Lafed. Evan got stressed as well, and some minutes later Alan Smith appeared and told the team that Joe Lafed was in hospital. He sent both Evan Day and the player to hospital to take care of his security, but when they got to Lafed's room it was too late as he was already dead. A new murder investigation started so Evan and the player started taking a look at Joe Lafed's room. After finding some fingerprints in an oxygen tube, Lafed's doctor was found. His name was Gerard Valence, and he became one of the first suspects in the murder case. He explained to the team that Lafed had passed out due to his stress, most probably caused by Linda Farren's words about him in public. The head nurse was also interrogated, but she said she couldn't be of help as she wasn't Lafed's nurse. The team looked for his nurse in the bar, but the only thing that was found there were traces of Val Zenodia having been at the hospital. This was because he was also the preseller of the hospital's bar. Once the team got back to the headquarters, Daniel Mossle appeared and said that while telling the team the autopsy results he had forgotten to mention that Joe Lafed had been poisoned with cyanide. Evan pointed the possibility of Dr. Cyanide being the killer, but Daniel immediately ruled it out. Lindsey came with some information about Joe Lafed, and she said that his stay at the hospital was being paid by Jade River Health, another subsidiary of Megan Alkala's holdings company. For this reason, the team decided to add her to the list of suspects. Unfortunately, she made the player and Evan leave after the latter accused her of being the crazy cyanide poisoner on the loose. The hospital kitchen became a crime scene as well, where a bottle of cyanide was found. The cyanide that killed Joe was confirmed to come from the bottle, and Gerard Valence's prints were found on it. He said he didn't even know that there was cyanide in the hospital, and that he must have laid his hands on it by coincidence. Lafed's nurse was also interrogated after the team found her. Her name was Bertha Zapper and she said that she had just left Joe's room for a few seconds and then she heard he had been killed. Back at the police station, Linda called Evan and said that she was guilty for Lafed's death, as he happened to go to the hospital because of the stress the she caused him. Evan said that she was not guilty, as she couldn't have known that he would stumble upon someone who hated at the hospital. Linda kept feeling guilty, but suddenly the Chief appeared and told Evan to hang the phone as he was working. He said that Dr. Cyanide had just called again. In the middle of the conversation, Dr. Cyanide dropped a hint, revealing that Linda Farren was their target. Alan Smith said that Dr. Cyanide only wanted to scare Evan, so he suggested focusing on the murder investigation. During the case, Joe Lafed's medical history was found, and it was revealed that Joe Lafed didn't have any services granted by his mutual help society, so he would have to pay for them. The team asked Megan Alkala about this, and Evan took an imponent attitude with her and treated her as any murder suspect. Megan didn't reply as she usually does, but she didn't answer the team's questions. Gerard Valence was also asked about this but just said that he approves any file if they're legal. After this, Rita Deuce found a bomb in Joe Lafed's room. Lindsey Vain said that it was set by the killer, who probably wanted to make it look like they weren't targetting Joe Lafed, but the team ruined their plans finding Lafed's corpse before the bomb was detonated. The bomb was one of the final clues to arrest the real killer, who was Bertha Zapper. Bertha got happy when she heard Lafed was coming to the hospital and that she was in charge of him, as she would have the right chance to kill him. She dropped cyanide in his serum so that he'd die by poisoning. She would make the evidence disappear by blowing up the hospital with a bomb. Her motives were to get the Aristocrat Party out of the elections. As the comunists were left out due to having their two leaders dead, the same would happen to the aristocrats if their leader is in jail and the second one dead. Besides, the elections were really close and a third candidate wouldn't have enough time to make a new campaign. Judge Esteban Gonzalez sentenced Bertha to life imprisonment without any chance for parole. After the case's resolution, Gino claimed that Gerard Valence was selling drugs in the hospital, and the Chief said that Val Zenodia had reported a theft at the bar. Gerard's drug-dealing business was proven after he confessed, and he was sentenced to 5 years in jail without any chance for parole. About Val Zenodia's reported theft, the thief's gun was found and the fingerprints found on it were Gary Perkins' ones. This proved that Doodley was still working as a thief under the police's protection. Val dennounced the theft anyway. The elections day came a few days later. Evan commented that the Aristocrat Party was left out, just as the Comunists. The only parties which were still part of the elections were the United Socialism, the Capitalist Alliance, and the Educative Party. Victim *'Joe Lafed' (Was being treated in a hospital, where he suddenly died) Murder Weapon *'Cyanide' Killer *'Bertha Zapper' Suspects Rita Deuce (Head nurse) Suspect's profile: The suspect is a celiac - The suspect drinks cherry smoothies - The suspect works at the hospital Suspect's appearance: - Gerard Valence (Surgeon) Suspect's profile: The suspect is a celiac - The suspect drinks cherry smoothies - The suspect works in the hospital Suspect's appearance: - Val Zenodia (Hospital bar preseller) Suspect's profile: The suspect drinks cherry smoothies Suspect's appearance: - Megan Alkala (Jade River Holdings CEO) Suspect's profile: The suspect drinks cherry smoothies Suspect's appearance: - Bertha Zapper (Nurse) Suspect's profile: The suspect is a celiac - The suspect drinks cherry smoothies - The suspect works in the hospital Suspect's appearance: - Killer's profile *The killer is a celiac *The killer drinks cherry smoothies *The killer works in the hospital *The killer is a woman *The killer has brown hair Crime scenes Steps Chapter 1: Last hospital stay *Investigate Room #126 (Clues: Victim's body, Glass, Oxygen tube) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Glass (Result: Red liquid) *Analyze Red liquid (10:00:00) *Examine Oxygen tube (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (6:00:00) *Talk to Gerard Valence *Interrogate the head nurse *Investigate Bar (Clues: Red can) *Examine Red can (Result: DNA) *Examine DNA (Result: Val Zenodia's DNA) *Have a chat with Val *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2: Jade River Unhealthy *Tell Megan Alkala about the murder *Ask Rita about the bar *Talk to the nurse who was in charge of the victim *Investigate Victim's gurney (Clues: Bag of serum) *Examine Bag of serum (Result: Molecules) *Examine Molecules (Result: Potassium cyanide molecules) *Investigate Hospital kitchen (Clues: Bottle of cyanide) *Analyze Bottle of cyanide (6:00:00) *Question Gerard about the cyanide *See if Val sold cyanide to the hospital *Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3: Crime in the Aristocrat Party *Investigate Cupboards (Clues: Drawer) *Examine Drawer (Result: Victim's medical history) *Talk to Megan about the Aristocrat Party *Quiz Gerard about the Aristocrat Party *Rita wants to talk to you *Ask Bertha about the bomb *Analyze Unknown device (3:00:00) *Investigate Bar counter (Clues: Trash bin) *Examine Trash bin (Result: Cherry smoothie bottle) *Examine Cherry smoothie bottle (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair (6:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) Additional Investigation: The medicine *Thank Rita for informing you about the bomb *Investigate Room #126 (Clues: Bag of medicines) *Examine Bag of medicines (Result: Bottle of syrup) *Analyze Bottle of syrup (3:00:00) *Give Rita the syrup she lost (Reward: Stethoscope male/Mob cap female, Lab coat) *Val reported a theft *Investigate Bar (Clues: Box) *Examine Box (Result: Gun) *Examine Gun (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (3:00:00) *Inform Val about the thief (Reward: Burger) *Quiz Gerard about drug-dealing *Investigate Hospital kitchen (Clues: Tray) *Examine Tray (Result: Powder) *Examine Powder molecules (Result: LSD molecules) *Arrest Gerard Valence (Reward: 300 XP) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Trivia *White Ghoulish Nurses had been originally planned to be Case #33, and it would take place right after Fishy Tastes. To keep the case with recurring suspects and victim as a district finale, it was moved one case before. *This is the first case in which Judge Gonzalez makes an appearance to sentence a criminal in a different trial from the case killer's one. Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville